


Hooky

by KittyFartingBubbles



Category: Block B
Genre: Fluff, Laziness, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yukwon and Minhyuk decided to play hooky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooky

 

There's a small voice in Yukwon's head which is currently interrupting his pleasant state of relaxation, and said small voice is busy informing him in a high-pitched tone that he and Minhyuk should be in school right now. He's sick of that voice, and he wishes that it would go away so that he can enjoy playing hooky without that annoying feeling, because he sure could use the sleep. The dark smudges under his eyes are getting more pronounced with the passing nights, this damn insomnia preventing him for getting the rest he so desperately needs.

 

They are currently doing absolutely nothing aside from breathing and dozing on and off, cuddled up together on Yukwon's bed. It's quiet and it's comfortable and Minhyuk is warm and Yukwon feels lazy and just a little guilty, they should be in class, but they aren't.

 

It had been Minhyuk's idea, of course (because Yukwon would never be such a deviant boy; he is a good little student, Minhyuk is the bad influence, honest), and Yukwon had protested to begin with. He'd tried to stand his ground. He really had.

 

"School will went on without us," Minhyuk had argued. "We earn some vacation." He'd blatantly ignored the fact that they'd had a summer's worth of vacation.

 

Yukwon had tried to protest, just as always, he had ended up by surrendering. He supposes it was the tempting idea of Minhyuk giving him a massage (one of Minhyuk's most played ploys, in which Yukwon was the one who always ended up giving Minhyuk a massage) that had won him over.

 

They had snuck into Yukwon's house once it was safe (after his parents had left for work, in other words), and Minhyuk had even brought oil with him, insisting that he would spread it all over Yukwon's skin and give him one of those full-body massages that would leave him drooling.

  
Well, Minhyuk is a liar and the oil is still sitting on the nightstand, mostly forgotten, but maybe that's okay for now because Yukwon is too busy focusing on Minhyuk and how he looks with the sun on his hair and on his skin and on his lips. He is smiling, eyes closed, and so totally adorable that this blissful scene is enough to momentarily drown out the annoying inner voice that keeps telling him they should get off their lazy asses and go to school.

 

"What?" Minhyuk drawls lazily, startling Yukwon from his inner monologue. He smiles, eyes almost closing, but doesn't answer to the oldest and receives a shrug in response.

 

Yukwon kind of wants to do something silly and girlish, like lean over and kiss Minhyuk's nose just to see if he can make it scrunch up, because Minhyuk looks incredibly adorable (and Yukwon is fully aware that the older teen would kill him for even thinking such a thing) when he scrunches his nose up. However, he also kind of wants to do nothing more than watch Minhyuk, because seeing him like this is one of those rare things meant to be treasured.

 

 

Minhyuk wakes up when the sun is setting, the chilly spring breeze is back, making him shiver slightly, hands reaching out for something that he can use to cover himself. He stops though, when he hears a soft murmur, one that can only belong to Yukwon. He rolls over in bed and decides to watch the younger for a little while. (To watch the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathes, the cute childish pout on his lips.)

 

He frowns though, when he eyes the darkness under Yukwon's eyes, and remembers the nightly calls. (I can't sleep, so tired but I can't fall asleep). He's not sure how long they've been lying here like this, because looking at himself, Minhyuk can now see that Yukwon is sleeping on him, arms and legs comfortably intertwined. He doesn't know the time but it doesn't matter either. This is nice, and Minhyuk doesn't want to let go of it. Seeing Yukwon like this (being with him like this) is worth everything to him.

  
Minhyuk kind of wants to do something goofy and sappy, like lean over and kiss Yukwon's between his eyes just to see if he can make him frown, because Yukwon looks  immeasurably angelical (and Minhyuk is fully aware that the younger knows about that, and sometimes he as to bit his lips to prevent himself from spilling something cheesy) when he frowns.

 

With a small smile gracing on his lips, Minhyuk does leans down to kiss between Yukwon's eyes, grinning when the younger boy makes a face, forehead scrunching up just like Minhyuk knew it would.

 

"Were you asleep?" he asks quietly, teasingly. Nevermind the fact that he himself has been falling in and out of sleep since they made it to the bed.

 

"Umm. A little." Yukwon's answer makes little to no sense at all, but that's okay, too, because the light from setting sun coming form the window makes his skin a beautiful shade and Minyuk wants to taste it. So he does, dipping his head and kissing his neck, letting his lips linger for several moments before he finally draws back, and when he does, Yukwon's eyes are open.

 

"You were a little asleep?" Minhyuk says doubtfully and he smiles, shaking his head. "How can you be a little asleep?"

 

"It made sense a few seconds ago," Yukwon retorts, giving him a look that says 'don't argue with me'. It's not a real threat at all, but Minhyuk heeds the unspoken words nevertheless. He doesn't argue; he shifts and presses his forehead against Yukwon's with a small blissful sigh.

 

_ The End _

 


End file.
